oenusfandomcom-20200213-history
Wydal Mage Class
Skills Heal is a class skill for Wydal Mages. Sacrificial Magic (Su) The Wydal Mage draws their power from life, but with much greater caution than those of Labur. At 1st level, the Wydal Mage may sacrifice a creature of the Animal or Humanoid type that is helpless or of Tiny size and held in hand as a standard action. The method each mage uses to do so is individual and unique. They immediately gain a number of spell points equal to half that creature’s Intelligence score. These spell points are automatically maintained until the mage's next turn, and they may maintain them longer by making a Concentration Check with a DC = 10 + Spell Points to be Maintained. These spell points may be used as if they were spell levels in order to cast a spell. This ability replaces Arcane School. Draw Energy (Su) At 5th level, the Wydal Mage is able to concentrate on an area and extract the fading life force from beings in it. As a full round action. The mage chooses a 10 foot radius within thirty feet of them. Any creatures who are at fewer than zero hit points and dying perish as if they had received enough hit point damage to kill them outright. The Wydal Mage gains Spell Points equal to the sum of the Intelligence modifiers of all creatures killed by the use of this ability, as well as all those that died in the area of this ability in the previous turn. These spell points behave as if they were acquired by the Sacrificial Magic ability. The Wydal mage can choose to exclude creatures from this effect. After using Draw Energy, the mage must make a Will save with a DC equal to 5 + the number of spell points gained. If they fail, they are overcome with the dying anguish, memories, and regrets of the creatures they are extracting magic from. This causes them to be stunned for 1d4 rounds and causes 1d4 charisma damage. No life force can be extracted from destroyed undead or from outsiders which return to their home plane when destroyed. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 5th level. Passive Collection (Su) Once per turn as a free action, a Wydal Mage may react to the death of a creature within 15ft by extracting Spell Points from it as through the Draw Energy ability. They must still make the will save as if that ability were used. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 10th level. Unlimited Sacrifice As they approach the peak of their power, the Wydal Mage grows less discerning in where that power comes from. At 15th level, the Wydal Mage may use their Sacrificial Magic and Draw Energy abilities on creatures of any type. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 15th level. The Doom of Wydal When a powerful mage kills a creature using Draw Energy or Passive Collection they may choose to receive half as many Spell Points from them (They still make their saving throw against the full number). If the Wydal mage chooses to do this, the corpse rises as a zombie under control of the mage for up to 1 hour. At the end of this hour the zombies are destroyed. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 20th level.